Un desolado corazón de hielo
by picahuesos
Summary: El corazón ha de sufrir antes de encontrar el amor de verdad, pero será posible ¿que esta alma desolada halle la paz y liberta que le fue arrebatada de tan horrenda manera?


Bueno, se me ocurrió esta historia hace unas noches, pero hoy me he decidido a publicarla, espero les guste.

- CAPITULO 1 -

El sol asomaba en el reino de Arendell, anunciaba un hermoso día nevado para todos sus habitantes, la reina se encontraba descansando pero se movía sin cesar en su suave cama y su frente estaba bañada de sudor provocada seguramente por alguna pesadilla; de repente se despierta bruscamente reprimiendo un grito en su garganta, miró a su alrededor con temor, pues, tenía miedo que se hiciera realidad. Se tomo unos minutos para reponerse ya que no deseaba perturbar a su hermana, quien dentro de un par de meses daría a luz a mellizos y no quería atormentarla con tal pesadilla.

"Solo…es…u…una…pesadilla", murmuro secándose el sudor, "todo está bien"

Se levanto con pesar aun con las temibles imágenes en su mente, necesitaba urgentemente relajarse y se dirigió a tomar un baño de burbujas para olvidar la pesada noche, estaba tan relajada que se quedo dormida nuevamente y, como paso en la noche, aquellas horripilantes escenas regresarón a infundirle temor. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas sin parar, se abrazo a si misma cerca de media hora para sumergirse en el agua fría y admirar el techo, podría haberse quedado así hasta el medio día pero escucho unos suaves golpeteos en la gran puerta blanca.

"¿Q…quién es?", recuperando la compostura tras enderezarse.

"Soy yo Elsa", dijo la suave y preocupada voz de su hermana menor, "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"N…no, nada", logro articular, "Saldré en un momento"

"Es…está bien", la escucho muy convencida.

"Pero que me sucede", llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

La joven reina término su baño para usar uno de sus hermosos vestidos de hielo, era largo con fascinantes figuras de copos de nieve y sostenido por un tirante en el hombro derecho pero sin su capa, para luego peinarse con una trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Miro su reflejo en el espejo, no pudo evitar una mirada triste pero se lavo rápidamente su rostro por 2 veces hasta ocultar el rastro del llanto.

"Debo evitar contárselo a Anna", se dijo a sí misma, frente a su reflejo.

La reina salió dirigiéndose al comedor donde tomaría un buen desayuno en compañía de su familia, al llegar vio a Kristoff compartiendo su habitual zanahoria con su inseparable Sven, quien estaba junto al simpático Olaf, y a su hermana consumiendo demasiado chocolate tras haber devorado un plato de huevos y varios trozos de panes.

"Veo que han desayunado bien", les dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Um..ummumum", murmuraba su hermana al masticar su apreciado postre.

"Tranquila, mastica bien", acercándose a ella, tomo un plato de sopa caliente y un jugo de naranja.

"Majestad…"

"Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre", le regaño la reina para después tomar un poco de su bebida, "pues, ya eres familia", señalando a su hermana, quien solo amplio su sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

"Está bien su majes… digo Elsa", rascándose nervioso la cabeza.

"¡Adoro los momentos en familia!", exclamo el muñeco de nieves, provocando la risa de los presentes.

Apenas terminaron, la joven pareja se dirigió a dar un paseo en el patio trasero en compañía de Sven siendo montado por Olaf, pero Elsa se encamino a la biblioteca ya que tenía trabajo por hacer, camino alrededor de los enormes pasillos siendo alumbrada por la calidad luz, la cual hace un año no podía admirar como era debido. Se detuvo ante una puerta de madera con un marco dorado, la cual abrió despacio y se sentó en su escritorio, repleto de cartas con asuntos comerciales, las leyó todas con la atención requerida para comenzar a responderlas. Cuando termino se acomodo en la silla, por extrañas razones se sentía débil muy cansada y sus parpados se cerraron, sentía como su respiración decrecía en pocos segundos pero no podía hacer nada por levantarse.

**-SUEÑO DE ELSA-**

Su reino estaba en ruinas y la sangre de inocentes esparcidas en sus calles, en el centro de la plaza se podía observar una guillotina de gran tamaño, donde una joven (llena de heridas en su cuerpo) estaba por ser asesinada por un hombre de siniestra sonrisa y una peculiar voz, una tan familiar pero repudiada.

"¡Hasta nunca, reina de las nieves!", escucho su voz cerca del oído, sintió la frialdad de sus manos dándole una bofetada en su mandíbula, de la cual broto sangre pero sin grito de dolor por parte de la joven; "Veo que te resistes, pero eso se puede arreglar", volvió a escucharle pegado a su oído, más ahora sintió un intenso dolor en su espalda, el despiadado ser la empezó a azotar con un látigo de tres puntas hasta ver sus frágiles huesos salir de su destrozada piel, pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos celestes.

"Eso es", parando de azotarla, "me gusta apreciar tu terror, tu debilidad y tu impotencia de no haber podido salvar ni a tu familia ni a tu reino", con desprecio total hacía la joven para luego romper parte de su vestido, dejando al descubierto más heridas y sangre coagulada en ellas.

"N..n…no hay duda…de que eres…peor….que una b….bestia", logro articular a pesar del dolor.

"¡Eso crees!", dándole una fuerte patada en su rodilla fracturada, "eso no es nada", susurrándole al oído.

"Hans, esto no se…quedara así", susurro jadeando y tratando de deprimir más llanto.

"Pero que tonta eres", tomándola de la barbilla ensangrentada, "no pudiste detenerme".

Hans la coloco en la guillotina, ella ni se inmuto puesto que nada tenía, todo lo había perdido ya; cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe final, el que le daría fin a su tormento. De la nada llego la oscuridad.

**-FIN DEL SUEÑO-**

La reina despertó con un grito agudo, su respiración estaba acelerada y sentía gran temor, miro hacía la ventana para descubrir que ya había atardecido, se incorporó lentamente, pues, se había debilitado más con este último sueño, no más bien pesadilla. Casi no podía respirar y le costó un buen tiempo dirigirse a la salida, no tenía hambre por lo que se encamino a su habitación donde se desvistió para colocarse una pyama de tonos celestes, se acurruco en su cama aun con el terrible recuerdo de hace poco.

"So…solo son pesadillas", mirando el atardecer desde su cama, estuvo así hasta escuchar la voz de su hermana.

"Elsa", con tono preocupado, "¿segura estas bien? ¿Por qué no has comido?"

"No tengo hambre", articulo en voz baja.

"Al menos tomate este té"

"No, gracias", casi como un murmullo.

"Está bien", retirándose.

La reina cerró sus ojos, esperando no tener tan atroces pesadillas, temía por su pequeña familia y esperaba que nada malo ocurriera. Con estos pensamientos sucumbió al sueño.


End file.
